Firearm safety is a topic of political and societal debate in the United States. Prior efforts to improve the safety of handheld firearms have included devices such as manual safeties, decockers, drop safeties, safety notches, firing pin blocks, hammer blocks, magazine disconnects, trigger guards, fingerprint sensors, loaded chamber indicators and even radio controlled proximity activation devices which permit operation of the firearm only when it is within range of a fob or similar device. While these devices offer varying degrees of physical safety, none are concerned with defining an area within and for which a firearm may be enabled or disabled from operation or with notifying an owner of an attempt to access, move or operate the owner's firearm. Further, no existing solutions communicatively couple a firearm to its owner via a wireless telecommunications network and a machine-to-machine (“M2M”) component located within the firearm so as to control a firearm safety mechanism or its equivalent. Nor do any existing solutions establish a network-based (e.g., cloud-based) rule-set through which a firearm owner can establish and/or customize firearm control variables, such as a default trigger safety status. Further, no existing solutions enable a firearm owner to be provided with location, movement, and/or similar information regarding the location and/or status of the firearm (e.g., via a wireless communication network) and further enable the owner to disable the firearm via a user interface of a wireless device (e.g., mobile phone) applet.